Kiss me damnit
by Blackcat1293
Summary: You know...I always did hate men... So why is a theif changing that?" A SteinerxBrunette AWL charecter. Rated for mild language, adult situations, and random violence. Little of Rune Factory, A Wonderful Life, Magical Melody, and alternet universe.
1. Danger Valley

**I do not own Harvest Moon**

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

"You're on!"

"Damn strait!"

Garring daggers at each other, the two Neharu siblings quarreled over their newest bet, the taking over of their father's farm.

Kudamasu Neharu, or Kuda as the other 5 siblings liked to call him, sat with his brown eyes glaring with a smirk to his "baby" sister. Though he himself was only pushing 23, his smirking features pushed him down to around 18 and his long hair was not helping in the matter otherwise.

Keia Nehru was quickly returning his glare with her own, violet eyed heat vision. She and her older brother Hareu were the odd balls in the family with their different looks. Hareu with his mother's soft pink hair and her with her grandparents' violet eyes. Never the less, the young girl, just turning 18 tomorrow, was getting her first taste of beer and poker. Somehow, the game had turned to betting after her oldest brother Yukita slammed the idea of Strip-poker down from Kudamasu's friend request and now responsibilities were replacing the money and scattered skittles.

Her bet, spending 1 year in her brother's place on the small farm Takeru in Flower Bud village in Kudamasu's place. Her reward, 1,000 dollars and bragging rights.

"Now now children, try not to wake the guests..."

Keia snapped her head first to the doorway where she was greeted by Yukita's twitching face as he stepped over yet another one of Kuda's friends, too drunk to piss sprawling out where he passed out.

Glancing up, his warm blue eyes smiled to his little sister, then turned cold to the middle child of the family. "Now mind explaining to me, why my baby sister is going to go work where you are supposed to be in Father's absence...and why your friends are..." He shuddered lightly at the thought and Keia could only imagine what was happening up in his bed room.

Kudamasu in his defense weakly waved a hand to the eldest brother out of the five and turned back to stare at his card set. "Sis wanted to try it...and I'd have to pay up a grand if she survives..." Snickers rose from his mouth as his tooth pick fell from between his teeth. "Like hell she would! Easy work for me, and easy money for me!"

"Easy now Kuda..." A smooth voice sounded out from behind Yukita as a new body stepped out. he did not even bother to step over the fallen body, let alone step on it to reach his destination. "Keia-chan has more tricks up her sleeves than you have in your entire brain capacity."

Ciro Neharu, the second oldest and literal second in command of their parent's absence. His brown hair currently had streaks of neon green throughout them as dark clothing hung lightly to his thin, yet tall frame. Even the brown eyes he had been born with were starting to turn a dark blackish color. In Keia's mind, no one could pull off the punk motive better than her brother. He even had the lip ring to prove it. And to surprise them all, he was the first to marry, and the first to be expecting a child the next winter.

Sticking his tongue out, Kudamasu flashed his own tongue piercing to the three year older male before him. "Yah yah, whatever ya say there bro..."

"I'd listen to him...Ku-da-ma-su..."

A bright laugh came from the new boy stepping into the room, only he had chosen the back screened door. The only boy to be in the barns despite the massive party that shook the entire Neharu adobe. His jeans were stained permanently in green juice from the grass he spent ages working in, and his messy pink hair was held back loosely in a wispy horse tail. Hareu Neharu, only boy to devote his life to the monsters in their warm sheds even after his father had left. "I believe you would have learned to not temp baby sister into such rash things..."

Keia smirked over to the sneering Kudamasu glaring over to her one year older brother. Three brothers for her, one against her, and that one was making the bets.

"Alright then, it's settled if Kui agrees..." Yukita glanced to his only sister with a smile. "Keia takes Father's farm, and you have to pay her when she returns Kuda-kun... Alright?"

"Agreed..."

"Agreed Yukita-sama!"

She smiled, how bad could it be. It was just a farm, right?

(-' '- )

"I HATE THIS PLACE! HATE IT HATE IT HATE IT!!"

Poor Hareu was probably flinching at his sister's shrilling voice over the small cell phone's receptor. Stupid, stupid Hareu to call up and ask how his baby sister was doing. Poor girl, she was not even in Flower Bud Village and she was screaming how Kudamasu was an ass. Alcohol was probably leaving her system.

"Hareu, are you even listening?!"

"O-Oh, yes... Don't worry, I'm right here."

Growling, Keia glared out from her position on a small wooden bridge, the only stable surface keeping her from plummeting into the midnight water bellow her. "Thank god, I thought I lost you for a second!" Glancing around with her violet eyes gleaming dangerously, Keia dropped her bag to the ground with a dull _thud_.

"Where are you though, sis?"

Keia glanced lightly to the left at a small bush shaking in the dull wind. "Some place called Forget-Me-Not Valley...saw it on the sign coming in."

"Oh!" Hareu's voice cracked lightly through the static of her phone. "In that case, head down to the town, there should be an inn there. Go there and ask for a Mrs. Ruby and Mr. Tim. They should help you out if you explain your predicament and tell them that you're related to me."

A loud crash echoed somewhere in the large home and Keia could barely hear Kudamasu screaming in the background; "Not Mom's clock!"

With a sigh, Hareu was soon back to addressing the youngest child. "Alright, I have to go be clean up crew before Mom and Dad get home...sometime, anyways. Just go there, kay baby sister? Love ya!"

"Love you too..." With a swift click, the youngest Neharu child, just barely pushing 18, slid the phone back into the back left pocket of her black, baggy jeans. Soon, her hands were resting upon a small necklace that took possession of her neck. A blue and white thing, with a light blue heart resting right where her collar bone dipped and diamonds, small and clear, resting on it, and on two other places upon the beaded necklace. Her father's last present before he had left for the main land...the last present he had given her before that faithful day Yukita found him collapsed in the monster barns he felt so tied to, even after cattle, sheep, and actual chickens had been introduced to the small nation's town.

"Daddy..." Her eyes softened while fingers clutched to the heart in fear it would slip away, just as her father did. No one knew the reason for his collapse, and the doctors had proclaimed him healthy the previous day. So why had he so suddenly collapsed and taken her momma over to the "main land" hospital where he was pronounced in a coma.

Never-the-less, Keia stared back out into the path leading towards the town and swallowed a hard lump forming in her throat. Street lights lay dark and dead while one flickered on and off in the distance, silhouetting a small building with the word "Bar" inscribed over it in cracking paint.

"Lovely Kei...you get yourself not only lost, but in a run down town with no street lamps!"

Rustling drew her away through from her thoughts as eyes shot over to another path perpendicular to the bridge she stood on. A figure, one lone figure was actually walking down it. Thinking them helpful as every village so small should be, especially like the place she had grown up in, she did the one thing she though right.

"Excuse me? Could you please help me? I am a little lost here!"

Her breath was snapped away when the figure looked up and the final street bulb went out down the road. No matter, the moon light was enough to see. The face she had seen on wanted posters throughout her brother's room, Ciro's room. The lawyer's room.

Silver hair shining in the moonlight and the flash of green eyes were enough to stop her heart.

Phantom Thief...


	2. Head First

**No matter how much I wish, this game will never be mine! T-T**

CoXoCoXoCoXoCoXoCoXoCoXoCoXoCoXoCoXoCoXo

_Peeking into Ciro's room, Keia stared with large eyes that only a ten year old could possess. The then sixteen year old sat dyeing his hair once more, only with bright flashes of shining cobalt in the blue. One eye that was not hidden beneath a bang glanced up to catch the small girl stand there, smiling lightly when she jumped with a surprised yelp and dive behind the wall._

_"Kei-chan...come on, I won't bite..."_

_Blinking lightly, the young girl padded onto her brother's super poof carpet, the green strands pushing up between her toes and in her hands she clutched a beaten up stuffed bear. "C-Cio-san, why do you dye your hair?"_

_With a soft smile, Ciro soon had his baby sister sitting in his lap, an arm wrapped securely around her shoulders while small hands clung to the soft bear. "Because... It's fun to be different, I guess. Do you want one?"_

_Keia's eyes lite up immensely as she watched Ciro laugh and pull open a drawer._

_"My little baby sister, what am I going to do with you?" Soon a box was in his hand and the little tool was being prepared in the coloration. "You're too cute for Onee-sama, you know that? One day, a man is gonna swoop you away from me and I'll be without my little sister."_

_"Nuh uh!" Keia cried out staring at her brother with wide eyes. At her age, him and Hareu were her everything. "Nuh uh, nuh uh! Boys are icky! I would never leave big brother for an icky boy!"_

_A deep laugh escaped Ciro's throat while he ran the brush carefully through Keia's hair, making one large, neon purple streak through her shoulder length bangs. "Oh sweet little baby sister... You say this now, you say this now..."_

_Keia pouted lightly before glancing over to the wall that had Ciro's bed resting against. Resting there, was a small wanted poster with a devil grinning man with snow silver hair and flashing green eyes. "Big Brother? Who's that?"_

_Dark honey eyes glanced over to where Keia's small hand pointed and he let out a small, if not disgusted sounding noise. "That? ...That is Steiner...The self proclaimed "Phantom Thief". If you ever see him Kei...run, run and never look back at him."_

_She nodded with a puffed out face that always drew laughter from her brother. "Hai hai! As Big Brother says! He's a bad guy and Big Brother will get him!"_

_Laughing, Ciro nodded readjusting Keia upon his knee. "Yep, one day...one of these days my little sister..."_

Well, so much for THAT advice, Ciro! Now she was standing face to face with the infamous "Phantom Thief", his smirking figure no more than 10 to 15 away from her on the bridge.

_There was a house back there...actually two... or I could run into one of those green houses..._

"Hello there."

Keia flinched into reality at the tone of his voice. How dare he speak to her so formally and with such a weird voice. She had always pictured him with a fairly light voice from his feminine looking portrait. But then again, there was always the ones that are just meant to surprise you.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you? I do believe that you were calling for assistance though."

Backing up a step, Keia snarled lightly under her breath and spun around to make a running start off to the houses back down towards the mountain path. However, he was there to greet her with that smirk, now just inches from touching her with arms folded across his chest.

"My my, how rude... After you call for my assistance, you then run away from me without such a mentioning of a name?" His eyes flashed in mock sadness beneath silver bangs. "I am truly hurt, princess..."

"Don't call me that!" Keia screamed at him. How DARE he call her that, only her father could call her that.

"Sorry again, princess. But until I have a name, that is your name."

"Get the hell away from me..."

Clicking his tongue, Steiner waved a hand, mocking a parent in punishing a child. "Now now, is that any way to speak to a gentleman of my standards? ...plus..." Keia gasped as he was soon behind her, merely inches above her neck with his lips. "They always call for me to come back. They _always _scream my name out before the nights end and die for me to return..."

Keia gagged internally, was he conceded, or what? But a small shudder could not help but shoot up her spine when he gave her that detail. What kind of screaming, why would they be screaming for him. What the hell did the sicko do to his victims.

"Alas though, princess... I must take my leave. Send my blessing to your family...especially the ever gracious benefactor..."

A gasp ripped from Keia's throat as a weight was lifted from around her neck, Steiner soon having her necklace in his hand's possession.

"Good night, princess! And do try not to stray out in the nights anymore!" With a friendly wave, he ran off, back down the same path he had come from before into the darkness of the night.

"Steiner! Come back here and give that back!!" Her screaming seemed horse into the night as his laughter rang out in the trees.

"I told you, they always scream for me!"

Growling, Keia left her bag where it lay and kicked off her sandals, bolting off after the man in charge of stealing her prized necklace. All the while, she grumbled profanities beneath her breath and swore upon her grandmother's grave that he would pay for his actions, the conceited bastard.

Bare feet slapped against the cold dirt path as Keia pounded after the thief. "Give me that back damn you!"

"Hurry and catch me then princess!"

Keia growled darkly as she spun around a corner, almost skidding to a stop as she came to a dull blue coloration hanging in the air. Small mushrooms around her glowed in the florescent color and all illuminated the man before her. In his hand, her necklace dangled with the odd flashing of the light as it spun above his face with a sneering smile.

"Princess, princess. Such a pretty jewel, but how much will it fare me..." He laughed darkly tilting his head to take a new angle on the jewelry.

"Give that back you bastard!" Wind threw her hair back as legs pounded beneath her, trampling leaves as she ran forwards toward Steiner. Reaching out her hand, she went to snatch the present from his grasp.

Fingers just grazed the glass heart before she plummeted forward head first into the pond.

If anyone had called her, Keia never heard it from the splashing of water and the rushing of cold spring water seeping into her skin. Shock over took and blackness swam in.

Keia never heard the splash above as she slowly sank down to the silt depths.


	3. Away! To the wonders of hell

**I totally own Harvest Moon...no, no I sadly don't...**

**Author's Note: To some folks, Steiner is also called Skye... Sorry, but I'm gonna use Steiner...Gots to a admit, sounds a whole lot cooler -**

...

Arching up her abdomen to the sky, Keia gaged and coughed all the same time, her eyes snapping open into widened spheres. Her nails dug small tunnels in the dirt and grass as air flooded into her lungs. Water dripped off her clothing while hair cling limply to Keia's skin, forming a small pool in the grass around her.

As the cold air hit into her lungs, her brain began to function out of the foggy mind set the frigid water had lulled her into. Pain shot through her nerves as her body once again registered the cold spring evening air.

_I...I'm alive..._

Rolling to her side, still gagging on the left over water in her lung, Keia glanced up to the new noise around her. Another person was gasping for air, though not as violently as her.

No more than three feet, Steiner lay on his own side sucking in as much air as his lung could hold on each breath. What frightened her the most however, was the fact that his eyes lay shot open the entire time. Directly. On. Her.

"W...what are...you looking at?" She managed to shout out between breaths, her violet eyes turning to glares locking with his. Boy oh boy, would Ciro be proud of her...or would he think of her as stupid for not running like he had told her? Didn't matter now, too far into the game at this point to retreat.

"S...stupidity!" It was Steiner's turn to narrow his eyes at her. "How...idiotic are...you?!"

Ouch, so much for the perverted gentlemen act.

"Honestly...Risking your...life for a...a...necklace!" Steiner's voice was raising in between pants to an escalated shout.

"Then give it back!" Keia shouted right back to the glowering man. She even extended her dripping arm with the once baggy sweater, now clinging pathetically to her wrist. Her face stated it all. 'Give it back and you might live.'

Scoffing, Steiner slowly sat up and began to wring out his shoulder length hair. Honestly, what a woman! "One track mind..." However, the thief's glare was short lived as he turned to Keia with a small grin. She visibly shuddered at it, but swore it later to be the frigid temperature mixing in with possible shock. Hell, she was so not a doctor.

"Alright, Princess... You can...have it back on one condition..."

Keia herself soon was in a sitting position, unlike the man before her though, she left her back long hair dripping in her face, making no attempt to move it.

_Way to look like Samara, Keia..._

"What is your, 'condition' ?" Her narrowed violet eyes made no move to break her glare as Steiner went to soon flick some bangs out of the way.

With a smile Keia could only describe as pure evil, Steiner leaned forward. "You can have it back... if and ONLY if you pass my test..." He smirked as she folded her arms over her chest with a darkened glare. "Simple test actually...however it seems no one has ever passed it, let alone get as far as you."

Nodding, Keia motioned for him to go on, still in charge of her glare.

"In half a year, I will find you...Please don't give me that look, Princess, I have my ways..." He added after Keia's growling, teeth barring appearance. "Once I find you though, you have to let me stay with you until new years the next year..." He smirked at her new appearance of horror. "But if not, I would just as gladly keep this necklace as my reward for saving your life."

Paling, Keia soon shifted into a glowering stance weighing her options. Until the new years of next year would put her at just leaving Flower Bud Village, meaning Ciro would never know, thus leaving her in the clear for an easy existence. If she ignored him, and oh boy she planned to. "...fine..." She grumbled folding her arms with a glare that could probably crack a gargoyle into crying. But nope, not this guy.

"Great! Now, princess..." He clapped his hands together as if it was Christmas at her father's home. "Let us get you to a place where you will come back and out of shock and the cold." His smirk sent more shivers down Keia's spine instead of the cold!

Stumbling to her feet, Keia glared at Steiner jumping to his own. Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, was this guy like, super resistant to the cold or something?! The soaking brunette quickly pulled her arm back when Steiner made an attempt to steady her and spit back a "Don't touch me, ever!" Instead, she began walking down the pathway that had led her to hell and back.

_Oh sweet sheep of Zanzibar, Ciro... Why the fuck didn't I listen to you_...

As she turned to go down the pathway towards the inn, she was cut off however by his arm in front of her. Sending Steiner a dirty glare, Keia simply got a shrug back. "The inn is closed...but this farmer should be nice to help...you at least..."

Glaring at him, Keia stormed into the farm to the right, getting moos from "alarm cows" or something from the field to her right. A swift breeze though cause the girl to instantly freeze up and yank the back of her sweater down. But Steiner's laugh behind her cause Keia to twitch, realizing it had been too late to prevent the inevitable.

"Interesting tattoo you have there... Forget Princess, Butterfly is much better for you!"

Keia grumbled darkly flipping him off over her shoulder and marching up to the door. With a swift fist, she knocked on the door then folded her arms watching the lights flick on and muffled footsteps on what sounded like carpet. "I hope you are happy, Steiner... Cause I will make your life a living hell..." When she got no response, she spun around blinking for the silver haired man. "Steiner?"

But alas, he was no were to be seen and light had flooded out around her as the door pulled open.

"Oh, you poor thing, what happened to you?!"

Spinning around, Keia stared as a blonde woman that could out beat her cousin any day in body and possibly brains stood with both hands on her cheeks in a worried stance. Behind her, three other girls sat up from their current sleeping bags and a little girl sat on the bed with a tilted head blinking.

Laughing nervously, Keia did what every intelligent woman did in the situation, she rubbed the back of her soaking head laughing nervously. "I, um...fell in the river on my way into town?"


	4. Curse you theif!

**Stop teasing me game! T-T I know I shall never own thee!!**

**Oh, and sorry for not updating sooner! I was out visit family like, three states away... But I'm back now, so yah! Onwards!**

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

Okay, it was freaky enough to have the door opened by an entire parade of girls.

It was even freakier to realize that the farmer was a dude, and not one of these chicks knew a watering can from a brush, except that one girl with the brown hair in the corner.

Then, it was completely messed up that they were in charge of the farm while "Mr. Farmer" is away on family business.

But what would probably scar Keia for life, was the fact that three out of the four girls her age had swarmed her, forced her into the farmer's clothing, and were currently doing her hair...AGAINST HER WISHES MIND YOU! Boy, Keia was twitching that entire night.

"So let me get this strait, dear..." The blonde girl, Muffy or so her name was, spoke brushing out Keia's hair before it frizzed from the recent hair drying. "You fell in the stream, because you tripped over a raccoon?"

She nodded, but was quickly pulled back as Celia, or that quiet brown haired one she mention earlier, yanked a piece back for the small set of millions of braids she was making. Keia estimated her at about 15 so far. "Oh, was it Rocky? He's always hanging around Vesta's place. He's so cute though!" She made a small giggle while snapping another rubber band around the still slightly damp hair.

"Cute? That thing keeps coming down to the mines begging for food almost every night! I can't sleep with that thing scratching at my tent!" The other blonde that had whisked poor Keia away, Flora apparently, sighed drastically and shook her head. "I pity the thing, I really do... but honestly Celia...can't you feed it at your place?"

Celia grumbled working on her new braid project. "But Vesta and Marlin would get mad. And they've always been so nice to me..."

"Yes dear, but I'm gonna get mad at both of you if you continue to bicker!" Muffy stated sharply waving around the stiff bristled hair brush, reminding Keia never to cross her path with brush as a weapon.

On the other side of the room, the little girl Keia had come to know as Lumina who actually turned out to be her age, just looking younger than reality, was staring at her phone and bag that had _mysteriously_ appeared behind Keia.

_Damn you Steiner!!_ Keia mentally shook a fist at the image of the smirking silver haired thief. But at least he had been _kind_ enough to leave her necklace in a side pouch of the bag. She sighed lightly at the reminder of her upcoming service to the public...temptation not to turn in a wanted criminal and keeping Ciro from knowing.

Keia took all of her concentration to keep from laughing as the small brunette jumped nearly five feet when Keia's cell phone went off. All the other girls stopped as well, and even the red head in the far corner of the room, Nami or something, looked up in confusion of the new noise. Extending her hand, Keia laughed lightly motioning for the ringing device shamelessly blaring out "Rip out the Wings of a Butterfly" by H.I.M. "Here, hand it over..."

Quickly, the black, blue, and silver detailed device was in her hand and Keia had it flipped open and talking, the three girls around her exchanging glances before leaning in slightly.

_**"Jesus Keia! Are you alright?!"**_

Blinking in surprise at Yukita's scream, Keia nodded even though he could not see. "Um, yah? Why do you ask Yuki-san?"

_**"Our sibling connections kicked in Kei!"**_

Keia rolled her eyes at Kudamasu's voice screaming through. "Honestly guys! I'm fine!"

_**"We heard you were attacked by a bear, what's going on?!"**_

Leave it to Hareu to flip out over nothing. "I'm...FINE!"

_**"...guys, leave Keia alone and give me the damn phone..."**_

Keia nearly laughed in relief as Ciro stole the phone back from her other three brothers and she could hear his feet scraping as he began to pace the floor in the kitchen. She sighed noting that ever since her dad went he seemed to do that a lot.

_**"Alright, Keia, gonna ask you once, and only once. Did you, or did you not get attacked by a bear/cow/rooster/barracuda/cro...Honestly guys..."**_ He sighed lightly and Keia did her best not to snicker realizing that he was reading off a list. _**"crocodile/ostrich thing?"**_ And the best part, he just said the most hilarious thing to her all evening, in a monotoned voice. Which to some people is completely boring, but to Keia who already could tell the look of horror, panic, and slight annoyance on Ciro's face, she was cracking up on the other side.

"No no, Ciro... I'm fine, really! I've been abducted by the local girls since the inn was closed, but other than that, I'm doing pretty good..." _For someone kept against her will in all that is girly and preppy! Dear god Ciro! SAVE ME!!_

_**"Well, if you're sure you are okay... Tomorrow try heading back to the farm. After all, keep up your current destructive behavior Keia-chan, and I'll just come down there and escort you myself!"**_

Keia nodded back with a large smile plastered on her face. "Yah yah, Ciro-san... But listen, I have to go, the girls are trying to sleep..." She sent them all a wink and a shh sign for cooperation. "Yah yah, love you too and all that jazz... I'll talk to you when I get to the farm. Night!" With a sigh, Keia clicked shut her only sanity line and tossed the phone back to Lumina, who in turn quickly shoved the thing back into the side pouch she found it in.

Squeaking, Keia soon found herself quickly surrounded by the three girls.

"Who"

"Was"

"That?!"

Keia squeaked as Muffy, Celia, and Flora literally pounced her for information with their wide eyes. Laughing nervously, she managed to push them away and rub the back of her hair, half in braids and the other half in, well...nothing really. "That, that was my brother Ciro..." Keia quickly paled at the faces each girl was giving the other. The same face she had seen all to much on the stalkers of her brothers. "Hold it!" She shouted holding out her arms causing Muffy, Celia, and Flora to jump about five feet. "No stalking my brother, get it, got it good?! He's married ya crazy chicks and I'm sure there's men here for you!"

She couldn't help but laugh at their faces as they stared in disbelief at her.

"No way...he sounded so much..."

Flora cut Muffy off. "Younger... Like...he was 15 or something..."

That comment sent Keia to the ground in pearls of laughter and tears. "C-Ciro?! 15?!" She was rolling around as the other girls stared at her on in confusion. Blinking, Muffy glanced to Flora with a confused face.

"What did we say?"


End file.
